No regrets, just love
by brittanysnows
Summary: Chloe is very mad at Aubrey for controlling her life. But Chloe didn't know the pain Aubrey has been going through. *Sorry, this is really badly written smut. I was just really bored.*


Chloe breathed in a sigh of relief.

Her last class of the week was finally over. After days of struggling to stay awake in class, she finally had two days completely to herself.

She strode out of the classroom, making her way through the halls. The windows were open and the bitter cold air stung her eyes.

She could smell the crisp winter air. The faint smell of snow and rain and the wind wisped through her hair. It was peaceful. And quiet. Very quiet. There was barely anyone around, except her classmates.

She made her way into the Baker Hall corridors and tucked her hair behind her ears.

Suddenly, she felt a strong grip on her arm, and it took her by surprise. Her heart began to race.

She spun to face one of her blonde fellow Bella's, Aubrey.

"Whoa Aubrey, what the fuck?" she asked, half annoyed, "You scared me to death!"

"Sorry," she said.

She was almost out of breath. Chloe's heart was beating nearly as fast as hers.

"I just needed to talk to you," she puffed, "It's important."

Chloe pulled away from Aubrey and crossed her arms.

Chloe never told her, but she was annoyed at Aubrey. She was angry that she controlled her every move. Controlled her life. And she treated her fellow Bella's and pretty much everyone else the same way.

Chloe rubbed her eyes. The halls were clear, and now, no one was in sight.

"What?" she asked, "What do you want Aubrey?"

Aubrey copied Chloe, crossing her arms. She eyed her from head to toe, and her breathing had calmed down. Chloe slowed down her breathing.

"Wow Chloe, what the hell?" she asked, "Are you mad at me?"

Aubrey smirked, leaning on her right leg, arms still crossed.

Chloe rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Huh, you can be mad at everyone but I can't be mad at you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows, "Hmm? I can't believe you. You're pathetic."

Chloe felt proud standing up for herself.

"…Bitch." She added under her breath.

Aubrey took Chloe by her shoulders and pushed her against the hallway walls.

Chloe whimpered, and, once again, her heart was racing.

"What the hell did you say?"

Aubrey's lips grazed the top of Chloe's ear.

"I- I didn't say anything," Chloe whimpered, "Please, Aubrey. Let me go. You're hurting me."

Aubrey scoffed and released her grip.

She paced around in a circle, rubbing her temples with her forefingers.

Chloe was taken aback when the taller blonde began to cry.

She was sniffling and stifling sobs, rubbing her eyes and cursing over and over.

Aubrey leaned against the walls, sliding herself down to sit on the floor.

Chloe copied Aubrey and placed her hand on her back. She began rubbing it.

"Hey, Aubrey. It's OK," she said, "I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have said that. It was stupid. I'm sorry."

Aubrey sniffled.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you," she said, "It's just," she sighed, "My father used to hit me, and I'm sorry. He came over the other day and abused me again."

She started sobbing again.

"Shh, Bree. It's OK. You should've told me. I could've helped you. Shh," she said, "It's OK. He won't hurt you anymore. I promise." She said, stroking her hair.

Aubrey placed her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"Thanks, Chlo," she said, calming down, "That' what I wanted to talk to you about."

Chloe brushed the hair out of Aubrey's eyes.

"You should put your hair up more often," she smiled, "I like seeing your face."

Aubrey looked up at the red headed girl, and smiled. She sniffled.

Aubrey leaned in, placing her lips on the top of Chloe's ears.

"I love you, Chloe," she said.

Chloe looked into the blonde girl's hazel eyes, and responded with a look.

She placed her lips onto Aubrey's, closing the gap between them.

Chloe was softly grazing Aubrey's lips. She craved more, but she knew it wasn't the right time.

Aubrey wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck. She deepened the kiss.

Chloe still was craving more.

Chloe opened her mouth, pushing her tongue against Aubrey's lips, asking for entrance.

Aubrey opened her own mouth, placing her tongue into Chloe's mouth. Chloe could feel Aubrey's in her, so she pushed her own tongue in deeper.

Aubrey pulled away.

"We should probably take this into your room," Aubrey winked.

Chloe nodded, placing her lips against Aubrey's again, leading her towards her dorm room.

She opened her door, and quickly closed it behind her, taking Aubrey into her arms once again.

Aubrey, being the dominant one, pushed the small red head against the kitchen wall.

Aubrey massaged Chloe's breasts with her hands, moving them up and down.

Chloe moaned.

Aubrey pulled away and began to unbutton Chloe's blouse.

Chloe saw Aubrey placing her tongue on her own body, trailing down her own body, with each button she'd undone.

She threw away her blouse, and Chloe ripped Aubrey's black, tight singlet off of her body.

Chloe started to unhook her bra, and she could feel Aubrey's hands, once again, on her own breasts.

Chloe pulled away, licking her lips.

"I'm gonna unhook this, OK?" she asked.

It took Aubrey a second to realise what she was talking about, but she then granted her full access to her breasts.

Copying Aubrey, Chloe placed her hands on the blondes' breasts, and began to massage them softly. Their lips were once again locked, and Chloe pushed her tongue deep into Aubrey.

Chloe pushed Aubrey into her bedroom. Aubrey slammed her onto the bed.

She began straddling her, and Chloe could feel herself getting wetter by the second. Aubrey then moved down the smaller girl's body and began undoing her jeans.

She ripped off her panties and placed her fingers into Chloe's dripping entrance.

She moved her fingers up and down slowly, to tease her.

"Mmm, fuck! Aubrey," she breathed, "Faster!" she moaned.

Obeying her request, Aubrey moved faster and faster and Chloe could feel Aubrey's fingers thrashing against her walls.

Chloe could feel herself being built up, and with one quick motion, Chloe let out a loud moan and she felt herself grow wetter.

Aubrey smirked.

"Not done yet, baby." She said.

Aubrey placed a kiss on Chloe's entrance, pushing her mouth deep into the smaller girl. She was placing kisses inside her, and she swirled her tongue against her walls. Aubrey moved in an up and down motion, placing her tongue against the small girl's clit.

She pushed against it harder, gripping her hands against Chloe's thighs.

Chloe's hands were tangled in Aubrey's hair.

With one movement of her tongue, Chloe became even wetter.

Chloe let out a moan.

"Ah! Fuck, Aubrey!" she whimpered, "Oh, you're so good!" she moaned.

Aubrey moved her mouth out of Chloe, and kissed her.

Without being told, Chloe placed her fingers into Aubrey.

After copying some of Aubrey's moves, she finally let out a moan.

She then trailed her mouth down Aubrey's body, placing her tongue inside her.

Repeating what Aubrey did to her, she was finally satisfied, and felt Aubrey get wet.

She moved her head up and kissed Aubrey hard, pushing her tongue into her mouth.

Both women were breathing hard and fast, and Chloe could feel each shaky breath with every kiss.

Aubrey pulled back.

"Damn, Chloe!" she said, "You were amazing!"

Chloe smirked.

"Well, I never expected _that_ to happen!" she said.

She kissed Aubrey on the mouth.

"But, Aubs, I don't regret it one bit."


End file.
